


deep red

by nishanightray



Series: RTMO Week 2018 [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (but for real this time asdfghj), Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, M/M, Neck Kissing, POV Third Person, RTMO Week 2018, Sort of AU, Vampire!Ritsu, Vampires, Watching Someone Sleep, mao's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishanightray/pseuds/nishanightray
Summary: Fairytales and other myths are unfair, they only tell you half of the truth. This is what Mao has found out for himself:What they do not tell you is that once you look into those eyes and taste those lips, you'll never want to leave, and it's really no surprise that they try to hide the truth.--still high schoolers but sort of an AU bc Ritsu is a real vampire.RitsuMao Week 2018, day2 - (eyes) deep cherry red





	deep red

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what took possession of me when i decided to write about vampire!Ritsu for this prompt

In the dim light of the room, Ritsu looks unusually defenseless; he'd easily trick anyone with his young features, almost too soft, a baby face -someone would even call it an angel face, and Mao can't really bring himself to disagree, because he's always been deeply attracted to this face, no matter how much it annoys him at times. He becomes aware of just how much he loves it in moments like these, when they somehow fall asleep together and Mao, always the one who wakes up first, gets to stare at Ritsu's face.

  
They're barely a breath apart, Ritsu's arms still encircling his waist, almost caging him. His long lashes touch his cheeks, as light as feathers; his lips, disclosed, seem to demand for a kiss, like those of the Sleeping Beauty in a fairytale he thought he'd long forgotten. Ritsu himself looks like a character from a fairytale -he possesses a mysterious, almost magical aura even as he sleeps like a normal human being.

  
As he stares at his mouth, embarrassed, Mao finds himself touching the side of his neck; when he notices that he's been massaging the area where Ritsu's bitten him last, he grows even more embarrassed. Fairytales and other myths are unfair, they only tell you half of the truth. This is what Mao has found out for himself:

  
What they do tell about vampires is that they are dangerous, absolutely ferine creatures, who long for the darkest nights and the warmth and softness of a human body; what they don't tell you is that their bites give as much pleasure as pain, that their icy kisses can become such an addictive, sweet treat, and that their eyes are the most beautiful jewels you'll ever come across to. What they do not tell you is that once you look into those eyes and taste those lips, you'll never want to leave, and it's really no surprise that they try to hide the truth.

  
It's embarrassing how much Mao's grown attached to this boy over the years, until his bite has struck him, effectively making him open his eyes and realize just how much he'd fallen deep into this relationship (no, actually, he's still falling). It's not just Ritsu's embrace that is caging him in this room.

  
Just as he thinks he might as well sleep a bit more, he feels shuffling at his side. Looking down, his eyes met Ritsu's and -as sappy as it seems- it's almost enough to steal his breath. Ritsu's lips curve into a spoiled smile.

  
"Maa-kun really loves watching me sleep~" He sing-songs, teasingly, but not matter how much Mao wants to get mad at him, his voice stil grouchy from sleep and his bedhead make him terribly cute.

  
He doesn't answer, instead turning to look at the window panes, still dripping rain. It's so dark that he can't possibly tell if it's still raining or not. Ritsu probably won't care; it's not like he's had any intention to get up and go outside, after all.

  
Actually, although he's only just waken up, he seems to be somewhat in the mood of teasing him and so he starts to shift so that he can snuggle more into the warm of Mao's body, shuffling until they're close enough that he can see how flushed Mao's nape is. Ritsu smiles against the skin of his neck, mumbles about how warm and delicious it is while pressing soft, loving kiss on his skin, and Mao's suddenly very conscious about any bite or kiss marks that he could possibly leave on him (those are terribly difficult to explain).

  
"Don't worry~ I get it, I won't leave any marks," To his relief, Ritsu somehow senses his mood,

"But it's a pity, isn't it. I know that Maa-kun actually likes my bites~"

He doesn't show any sign of hesitation in his voice, as though he's got a sort of confidence in this fact, a sort of pride. Mao doesn't get what's there to be proud about.

  
Then Ritsu reaches his mouth and claims it with his own; his eyelashes flutters against Mao's cheeks, revealing that his eyes are actually open, or half-lidded, and that he's looking at him as much as he likes. There's something truly embarrassing about it, but he guesses this is payback for watching him sleep. Somehow, he's also kind of curious about it, and in the end he ends up opening his eyes too, if only just a little, to find whether Ritsu's looking at him or not -yes, his eyes are on him, darkened red glowing under long, black lashes, a combination which makes Mao's heartbeat speed up at once. It might not be bad if rain hasn't stopped, after all.


End file.
